


Fueled By Ramen High

by crouton (orphan_account)



Category: 3OH!3, Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crouton
Summary: Everyone at Fueled By Ramen High is gay, sorry.





	1. intro 1

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this for wattpad during 7th grade, but I realized that i had a few good ideas for this so ummm.,,, here u go

Patrick sat in Mr. Richard's health class, about ready to go to lunch. The lesson in health this quarter was -of course- sex education. Everyone sat in the classroom giggling whenever Mr. Richard drew genitals on the board for demonstration.

A paper airplane flew onto Patrick's desk. His head popped up, wondering if it was actually for him. Patrick unfolded the paper airplane.

The note read the following:

Do you like me?  
□ Kinda  
□ Yes  
□ Definitely  
□ ABSOLUTELY

\- a.s.

'Who the hell is a.s.?' Patrick thought. It could either be Adam Siska or Alex Suarez.

If it was Adam, it would be.. kinda. Adam was great and all, but Patrick wouldn't date him.

But Alex. Alex, on the other hand, was the total package, now that Patrick thought about it. He had a gorgeous face, a hot body and was funny. Patrick would _totally_ do him.

"Hurry up!" Gabe kicked Patrick's chair from behind. "Who is this from?" Patrick asked.

"Suarez," Gabe replied.

Patrick froze. Holy shit. He quickly scribbled a check on ABSOLUTELYand passed the note back to Gabe.

Gabe smiled and clicked his tongue, passing the note back to Alex.

Patrick was still a bit confused though; why would Alex like him?

 

-

 

Pete stood at Mikey's locker during the passing time, waiting for him to arrive.

Mikey walked up to his locker, wondering why Pete was there. "Hey Mikey," Pete greeted nervously.

Of course, Pete was the most popular guy in the school. He knew everyone and could possibly date anyone he wanted. Mikey Way was a different story. They actually had a history together.

"Hey dude," Mikey said and unlocked his locker, gathering books and notebooks for his next upcoming classes. "So, uh, I... I was wondering if you would be free on Friday night," Pete was hesitant. He had to face the truth: he loved Mikey.

Mikey closed his locker. "Yeah, I am actually!" Mikey smiled. "Oh cool. Maybe I could pick you up and we could go to the arcade or something?" Pete didn't think he would get this far.

"That'd be cool," Mikey nodded, down with Pete's plan. Pete thanked God silently in his head.

"Cool, I'll text you soon, I guess?" Pete was still nervous. "Yeah, that's cool. I'll see you later Pete," Mikey gave him a reassuring smile before departing.

Gabe walked up. "Jesus Christ, bro." He teased Pete for being nervous. "Shut up," Pete whined.

The warning bell rang, leading Gabe and Pete running to Ms. Anderson's science class, with, of course, Gabe making fun of Pete the whole time.

 

-

 

Gabe was on his way to the next period. He _had_ to find someone to take to prom. Travie had already called dibs on William and Pete had made plans to go with Mikey. Gabe brushed past Victoria and paused after realizing. He should take Victoria. It was his only hope for prom.

"Hey, Vicky!" Gabe called out. Victoria turned around. She rolled her eyes, realizing who it was. "What Gabe?" She sighed. He made his way towards her.

"Uh... You got any plans for prom?" He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to seduce her. "No. Why?" She crossed her arms.

"Because," Gabe sighed. "I need to take someone." He admitted. Victoria sighed. "What do you want Gabe," She had enough.

"Can I take you to prom? Please, I'll buy you lunch or something for the rest of the year, I just need to take someone," He begged.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Sure," She gave in. "Sweet!" Gabe rejoiced, as Victoria continued on, trying to hide her smile.

 

-

 

Nat leaned over Sean in the lunch line. "Dude," Sean complained. "What?" The taller one replied, looking down and cheekily smiling at the blonde.

Sean rolled his eyes. "Nevermind." He sighed and grabbed his food, heading to his seat, next to Travie. "Dude!" Nat yelled, following Sean. "What?" Sean asked. "Got any plans for prom?" Nat mumbled. 

Sean nearly spat out his turkey sandwich.

"In... in what means?" The younger one wiped his face, clean of any sandwich bits. "You know man! Like... are you going? Are you planning on taking anyone?" Nat continued. 

"Um... no?" Sean shook his head. "Why?" He snapped. "Because I-" Nat paused, putting a finger over his mouth as if he was thinking. "I was wondering if... you perhaps, wanted to uh. you know... go to prom with me?" Nat swallowed.

Sean stood at the brunette for approximately thirty seconds.

"Bro," Sean began.

"...Bro," Nat hesitated.

"Of course I'll go to prom with you!"

 

 

-


	2. intro 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the rest of the couples!

Joe walked into the library where Andy was reading his stack of comic books. He sat at the table across from him.

The older boy noticed and looked up from the page. "Hey," he smiled and leaned forward. "Hey Andy," Joe replied. "So um, can I ask you something?" Joe asked. Andy nodded, putting the comic away.

"Do you have a date for prom?" Joe asked. Andy shook his head. "Why?" he questioned.

"Because um," Joe shrugged. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to go" Joe asked. Andy smiled. "With you? Yes." 

Joe smiled. "Sweet!"

 

-

 

"Ryan!" Brendon shouted across the hallway. Ryan looked up from his Nokia. "What?" He questioned the shorter boy.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Brendon asked, putting his hands on his hips. "No," Ryan thought. "Why, what's up?"

"I was wondering if," Brendon paced. "you wanted to come over and... watch a movie? Maybe?" He continued.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded. "That'll be cool." 

"Cool," Brendon smiled, throwing an arm around the younger boy, walking to their next class together

 

-

 

Travie threw a paper at William who sat across from him in English. William looked at the paper before glaring at Travie. "What are you doing?" The feminine boy asked.

"Bothering you," Travie smirked. William rolled his eyes. "Clearly."

"I have to ask you something." Travie announced. William looked at him. "Yes?" He paid attention.

Travie cleared his throat. Gabe threw a glare at Travie. Travie looked directly at Gabe, smiling even wider.

"Would you, by chance... Go to prom with me?" Travie asked William. William smiled. "Why, to get revenge on Gabe?" William asked. Travie laughed. "Revenge for what?" Travie laughed. 

"For existing." William answered.

The taller one broke out laughing. "Yeah, if you wanna put it that way." He smiled.

William rested his chin on his hand. "Okay. If so, then yes, I'll go to prom with you, Travie." William said loudly so Gabe could hear.

Travie and William looked at Gabe for a reaction. He looked shocked, and was clearly jealous. William started giggling, highfiving Travie.

 

-

 

"We need dodgeball captains!" The coach yelled.

Andy and Adam shot up their hands, glaring at each other. "Okay then, Mrotek and Siska."

They both walked to the front of the gym, choosing their teammates. "I call choosing first!" Andy declared. Adam shrugged.

"Mike Carden." Andy stated. Mike laughed and stood behind Andy. Adam gasped. "No fair!"

The blonde looked at the group of boys. "Chizzy." He announced. Michael Guy Chislett walked up, highfiving Adam.

"Jon Walker," Andy said. "Joe Trohman," Adam backfired.

This went on for the next five minutes before everyone had been chosen.

"You're going down Sisky," Andy smiled. "Game on, Butcher."

 

-


End file.
